A Christmas Wish
by doggypal
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, and Karen and Seiichirou are at the beach...


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X characters (though I really did wish so)… But this story's mine, conceived out of imagination, chocolate and French confectionery overdose and boredom. So there!

"Hai. Kamui, Arashi, Yuzu-chan…" Karen dug into the shopping bag and pulled out the Christmas presents, one by one. As she came to Seiichirou, she looked into her bag, and gasped. Not there! She mentally kicked herself for forgetting so impor~~~t a person to her. "Ah… Aoki-san… gomen ne. I don't have a Christmas present for you." Karen laughed apologetically. "Can't imagine I could actually leave one person out…"

"That's okay." The tall, bespectacled man smiled at her as he handed her a present, a box of chocolates. Karen was genuinely embarrassed. _Atashi baka!_ She made a mental note to give it to him the next day, on Christmas Day itself…

After the dinner, Seiichirou offered to send Karen home. "Demo… Aoki-san, I don't feel like going home yet. Could you accompany me to the beach for a while? It's been a long time since I've been there." He agreed. Slowly, they made their way there. While walking, Seiichirou suddenly asked her, "Karen-san, do you have a Christmas wish for this year?"

She paused and looked at him. "… Hai…" But it seemed so far off… and forbidden… For a moment, a pang stabbed her in the heart. It was just a wish would probably remain a wish – a childish wish – forever.

"What is it?"

Karen grinned cheekily, concealing the pain in her heart. She teased, "Wishes aren't supposed to be told, right? Or else they won't ever come true."

"Ah… that's true. I forgot." He laughed along with her, and in the laughter, the only difference was that one was genuine innocence, and the other, sad and bitter.

They neared the sea, and Karen and Seiichirou could hear to the breaking of waves on the shore from afar. What a beautiful night, she thought, a night to toss all troubles into the sea. It was high tide then, and the sea was rather tumultuous, yet it seemed like nothing compared to the chaos in her heart. The pair walked onto the sand, and from there, admired the sea at night. It seemed to blend with the sky and form one endless landscape, so dark was it. The wind rose and playfully tousled their hair. Seiichirou looked at Karen. In the pale glow of the streetlight, her face was softly illuminated and she seemed to belong to the place. Her fire-coloured hair seemed to come alive, seemed to blaze with an inextinguishable fury. The word "enchanting" came to his mind, and, abashed, he turned away and cast his gaze once more on the waters beyond.

Lost in her own thoughts, Karen did not notice her companion's eyes on her. She only gazed steadily at the deep dark sea, and only heard the continuous splashing of the waves. Suddenly, she spoke, somewhat wistful. "Aoki-san… do you think you could stay here with me all night? Would your wife mind?"

"Eh…? No, I guess not… I'll accompany you then," he said.

"Arigatou…"

Karen felt the soft sand sink slightly beneath her as she sat. Seiichirou followed suit. She looked up at the stars in the dis~~~ce, each of them twinkling merrily away. Suddenly, a star burst out from nowhere shot across the sky in one swift movement. Another followed suit. And another… Karen caught her breath.

"Look! Shooting stars! How beautiful…"

"Hey… Make a wish. It'll come true! Try wishing on your Christmas one."

"Mm…" she clasped her hands together, closed her eyes and hoped with all her might that, that desire of hers might somehow come true.

Karen opened her eyes again, and a sudden realization hit her. "Aoki-san, you're the only one who can make my Christmas wish come true, you know."

"Huh? Nani?"

"Here's my Christmas gift for you… and the fulfilling of my one wish… Aishiteru…"

Karen shut her eyes, and gently, yet firmly, planted her lips on his.

And somewhere out there, as the clock struck 12, a twin pair of shooting stars fell, streaking a brilliant coat of silver across the starlit sky. It was for the wish that had come true… And the forbidden young love that had blossomed……

~*Owari*~

Author's note: I hope that satisfies those Karen/Aoki fans out there. *grin* It sure satisfies my need to write some Christmas story... :) Please do R&R, ne?


End file.
